ESO NO SE HACE
by Tsukina
Summary: ONE SHOT ---- PERV.


"Eso no se hace!" gritaba Dean sintiendo como los dedos de Sam iban entrando muy despacio por debajo de los pantalones del rubio, haciendole perder la voz. 

"Bien" afirma Sam, retirando poco a poco su mano... "entonces...la..."

"Como se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando, te mato" gruñe el mayor, provocandole a Sam una media sonrisa tan provocadora que haria que hasta el mismisimo diablo se derritiera en el infierno.

Sam, a oidos sordos, consigue sacar su mano del pantalon de Dean, mientras se aleja silenciosamente hacia la cocina.

"Sam?" susurra el rubio, sin recibir respuesta alguna... "Sammy?" vuelve a preguntar, intentando levantarse de la cama...

"Tranquilo, hermano" grita el castaño..."he tenido una idea...ahora mismo voy" termina de decir mientras una risa casi inaudible salia de su boca.

"Sam!" volvia a gritar Dean, esta vez algo curioso por lo que la pervertida mente de su hermano habia conseguido maquinar. 

Pensandolo bien, esa pervertida mente habia conseguido hacerle pasar por los momentos mas excitantes de toda su vida, y uno de ellos era el que estaba experimentando en ese mismo instante. 

Precisamente, Dean Winchester no podia creer que estuviese haciendo lo que hacia. 

Se habia dejado embrujar por los ojos de su querido hermanito y habia acabado asi.

"Ya estoy aqui" dijo una contenta voz. "Tu tranquilo...relajate y no te asustes por lo que sientas"

"Maldito niñato" penso el rubio, a la misma vez que algo lijero caia sobre su pecho. Pudo sentirlo dibujar formas sobre su piel...rodeando sus pezones, bajando a su ombligo y volviendo a su cuello.

"Sam, que demonios me has hechado? Lo siento pringoso" dice Dean tratando de oler la sustancia que en esos momentos se esparcia sobre sus pectorales, gracias a la lengua de su querido Sammy, quien a la misma vez, jugaba con sus pezones haciendolo gemir. "Es...es...caramelo?" intenta preguntar el rubio.

"Dean...relajate y disfruta..." dice el hermano menor, volviendo a su tarea.

Minutos mas tarde, el mayor de los Winchester sintio como dos grandes manos comenzaban a acariciar su cadera, y poco despues tirando de sus pantalones hasta bajarlos a los tobillos. Lo mismo sucedio con los ajustados boxers que llevaba, a la vez que su miembro quedaba descubierto. 

"Sam" dice el rubio, intentando zafarse de la posicion en la que estaba.

"Dean, no te muevas o te dañaras las muñecas" dice el castaño. "Recuerda que aun llevas las esposas puestas" termina de hablar sonriendo.

"Maldita sea la hora en la que me deje convencer" gruñe Dean, sin poder moverse del sitio.

"Pues yo tengo una vista excelente" dice divertido Sam.

"Pues yo no veo" contesta enrabietado el rubio.

"Aun no te voy a quitar la venda, asi que deja de quejarte. Acaso no te gusta lo que te hago?" pregunta inocente el menor.

"Maldito criajo" susurra Dean, oyendo la risa de su hermano de fondo. 

"Bien...entonces continuo" dice Sam, fijando su mirada en el erguido miembro de su hermano. "Y voy a seguir contigo" señala, dirigiendo su mano a la ereccion del mayor, quien no puede evitar encorvarse al sentir la gran mano de su hermano moviendose hacia arriba y abajo, haciendole sentir como nunca antes habia sentido. 

Los gemidos se duplicaron cuando la lengua del castaño rozo el miembro erecto del mayor, y la mano fue sustituida por una gran boca que, haciendo delicados movimientos, y cada vez aumentando mas la velocidad, hacen que Dean acabe en la boca del castaño. 

Rapidamente, Sam sube a la cama y coloca las piernas de su hermano sobre sus hombros, y rozando con su miembro el orificio del rubio.

"Sam..." dice un jadeante Dean... "dejame respirar"

"No, no, no" niega el castaño con la cabeza. "Si paras no es divertido" comenta Sam vaciando el bote de lubricante en su mano, para despues extenderlo por su miembro suavemente. "Respira hondo" 

Poco a poco, el gran miembro de Sam comenzaba a entrar en el orificio del rubio, quien apretaba los ojos debido al dolor.

"Ya casi estoy...tranquilo" dice Sam a su hermano, mientras comienza a entrar y salir muy despacio, y acelerando despues la velocidad mientras los placenteros jadeos de Dean se comenzaban a oir.

"Esto quiero que lo veas" susurra el castaño al oido del mayor, mientras le quita la venda que cubria la parte superior de su cara. 

Muy despacio, los ojos de Dean comienzan a abrirse, dejando ver a un Sam sonriente que se movia al sonido de sus respiraciones. 

La velocidad comienza a aumentar y las placenteras embestidas del castaño llegan a su fin, mientras el orgasmo los invade, dejandolos casi sin aliento.

"Dios mio" dice un agotado Dean.

"Puedes llamarme Sam" contesta sonriente el castaño, quien abraza a su hermano mientras ambos rien juntos.


End file.
